


Never Leave This Bed

by risquetendencies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, I too am embarrassed for myself, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi tries several times, unsuccessfully, to escape, thinking nothing of why he's wanted there in the first place.</p><p>Ficlet fill for a request on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leave This Bed

Akaashi was not particularly attached to his sleep. It was a necessity for his health, and therefore he made certain to set aside time for it, but he wasn't one to linger in bed drowsily after waking, nor sleep through half the morning on the weekends. Perhaps the only thing he liked about it was the factor confining him now.

"..." 

Dark eyes flickered with recognition at the forearm slung over his chest, and his ears recorded the rhythmic breaths flowing toward them from one side. His body itself felt unnaturally warm, dressed in a thin sheen of sweat as if it had overheated sometime during the night. The sensation rode the fence between agreeable and objectionable, but ultimately, his usual predilections won out.

Lifting the arm that wasn’t pinned down by Bokuto’s, Keiji guided the offending appendage back to where it belonged, freeing himself. 

Lumbering along, he meticulously sat up, heedful not to rattle the mattress’ second occupant. Plans of breakfast and maybe digging into a novel were on his itinerary, a prospect far more enticing than laying there in silence.

Until once more he was waylaid.

Issuing a irritable sigh, Keiji glanced to his left. He’d hoped to make his escape without bothering him, but it seemed that option wasn’t going to be available. Even unconscious, Koutarou was clingy, and possessed the same agile reflexes as when he was awake.

Gripping onto his lover’s arm with both hands, he tugged to try and remove it from where it was locked around his midsection. The second was joined with it around his back, but if he could dislodge at least one of them, he could earn his freedom. 

“Bokuto-san,” he called when the effort proved futile, reaching out to flick the other male’s forehead. “You  _will_  let me out of this bed.”

The sleeping lump beside him twitched, some garbled words tumbling out from him a moment later. All Keiji concluded from it was that he would have to increase his provocation. He deeply regretted that he would have to resort to this, but he saw no alternative.

Hand splayed out like a claw, he dug his fingers into his boyfriend’s snowy mane and began to roughly tousle the locks, jarring his head in the process. Seconds later, Bokuto jolted up at the disruptive touch, swiftly backing up and out of the path of danger.

“Not the hair!” he yelped, covering the top of his head with both hands protectively. “Akaashi, not the hair!”

“It got you to wake up,” Keiji stated. “Short of yelling in your ear, I didn’t see any other way. And I won’t have both of us on bad terms with the neighbors.”

Bokuto’s face crinkled, lips drooping into a sullen pout.

“I’ll have you know that was definitely not my fault. The bottom of the fridge is out to get me! I don’t know  _how_ , but it always stubs my toes when I’m walking around it, and it hurts big time!”

“It might be if you’re being careless,” was all he imparted in response, letting out a wordless sigh afterward.

Seizing the opportunity, Keiji swung his legs toward the edge of the mattress, only to be snatched up in an instant by the cage he had just flown. 

Feeling Bokuto’s muscular arms encasing him was admittedly pleasant, and he had to admire the rapid reaction time, but this was ridiculous. Patience fading, he repressed the urge to glance at the clock. Inevitably, he’d been struggling in this plight for far too long, and he didn’t want to know how many minutes he’d wasted on it. Time for a direct approach.

“Is there some reason you are loath to let go of me, Bokuto-san? I would like to get a start on breakfast.”

The sheets rustled as Bokuto shifted atop them, nudging his face between Akaashi’s shoulder blades as if hiding. Whatever he might have answered was muffled, reduced to a language that consisted of the slide of his lips against Keiji’s smooth skin. And as pleasant as the wispy motions were, he couldn’t decipher them if he tried.

“Speak up, please,” he chided, feeling foolish announcing this to the bedroom wall. His arms were imprisoned, so it wasn’t as if he had a choice, but the fact remained.

“I said you’re comfy!” Bokuto confessed, tone pitched high with overflowing embarrassment. “Better than... all the pillows in the world okay? So you should just stay here, and we can cuddle some more!”

Keiji was... stricken. 

Pinned or not, he lacked the conviction to move after hearing that. The only thing he could focus on was the heat flooding his face and the way it seemed to join the warmth already girding his torso, multiplying and adding to his present dilemma. Errantly, he realized this must have been the culprit behind the overbearing sense of heat he’d woken up to. 

His neck creaked in protest as he attempted to look behind him, reluctant despite knowing he wasn’t the only one who was bashful at the moment.

Tone hushed, he gave his reply.

“Lie down, Bokuto-san.”

Cut off at the halfway point, he couldn’t fully glimpse his lover, but he would’ve known the sight of one of his confused head quirks anywhere. Perhaps it was for the best that they weren’t facing each other, though. What he had to say was hardly something he could keep his composure for.

“I too would like to test... your comfort.”

In the periphery, Akaashi could sense his eyes widen.

“H-Hah?!”

Breakfast would have to be postponed until they’d worked up a considerable appetite.

**Author's Note:**

> The tagline for this fic would be "Fridge Bottom Mishaps: Based on The Author's True Pain."
> 
> As always, feel free to come bother me on [tumblr](http://www.risquetendencies.tumblr.com/ask). I'm slowly working myself up to writing something longer for this adorkable ship. This is the first time I've tried, so if you have a moment, let me know if I failed or not.


End file.
